


Diurnal Tendencies

by TrasBen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), M/M, Reader is male, You know what they say about assuming, comedic misunderstandings, curse words, m/m - Freeform, misundertandings, narcoleptic reader, reader is okay but swears sometimes too, reader is vampire, sans has potty mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrasBen/pseuds/TrasBen
Summary: (....)You mostly spend your days sleeping, but the occasional bout of insomnia sometimes makes that difficult.It leads to you meeting your little bastard of a neighbor.... Through the wall, that is...





	1. your neighbor is a jerk but so are you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Skeleton Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700787) by [poetax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax). 

It was the middle of the day and you couldn’t sleep for the life of you.

Under normal circumstances, this would be seen as normal - who sleeps during the day, besides the lazy and depressed?

Many doctors could tell you that being alert during the day was healthy and quite normal.

That was, if you didn’t consider the fact that you were a vampire, and thus,  _ nocturnal _ . At three o’clock in the afternoon, it was  _ healthy _ for you to be in the middle of REM sleep, deep in your dreams.

Bouts of insomnia weren’t uncommon to you, however. Neither was the creeping drowsiness that accompanied your waking hours almost constantly.

Alertness only lasted briefly after rest - for an hour or two, before there was another ‘sleep attack’ pulling at your eyelids.

This was how it was commonly described to have Narcolepsy.

Sleep ‘attacks’ felt less like attacks and more like ‘infiltration’. They started innocently enough, usually. A yawn. A slight exhaustion pulling at your body.

Then, if you sit down, closed your eyes or slowed down in your actions, it would spring up upon you - your eyes would close despite your best efforts, your head would nod in jerky movements and you’d only be aware that you’d fallen asleep from seconds up to minutes later when you snapped back to.

During the day, when you  _ should _ be sleeping, your body suddenly found the will to stay awake that had been lacking during the night. No matter how bad your head hurt or how heavy your eyes, they remained stuck open, glued to your clock.

That isn’t to say that you never slept. Most days, you rested peacefully and deeply (although you were prone to sleepily waking up at night for whatever reason - though you could usually easily fall back to rest). Insomnia just liked to bother you for a few days out of the month and keep you awake.

All things considered, you should be thankful for your condition. It helped you stay on schedule with humans. They were daytime creatures, enjoying the sun and it’s warmth. You were once like that.

Before it started burning your skin.

It was so long ago, though, that you could hardly recall what it was like to stand directly in the rays of the giant star.

What was the use of a daytime schedule when you couldn’t go out in the daytime? There was little you could do at night. 

Sure, nightlife, especially in  _ this _ city was great. There was no lack of social interaction or ‘meals’.

There weren’t many jobs one could acquire without the ability to go out in the sun, though. And, after a few hundred years, there was little that interested you enough to keep you awake throughout the day.

(Sometimes you wondered if that witch had cursed with more than being a beast. You couldn’t even fit in in your own ‘society’.)

This meant that you mostly spent your sleepless days in your apartment, glumly staring at the thick curtains on your windows or binging any streaming service you could get your hands on. On the days you could sleep, you did so happily.

If there was one blessing to all of this, it’s that over the years you’ve accumulated enough wealth to not worry about things like stable jobs, and have been able to pursue what  _ really _ interested you.

It also meant that, with your lifespan, you’ve had more than enough time to master your skills.

What skills may those be, you ask?

Well, - 

“hey, asshole, shut the hell up!! some’of us are tryin’ t’ sleep!”

You plucked another long note out from your guitar.

“C’mon, man!” You called back, “The amp’s not even that loud!”

“mebbe yer shitty ears ‘ave gone bad by listenin’ t’ that garbage every day!”

“My guitar playing is superb, you funky little bastard!”

Your neighbor. A loud, abrasive guy who went by the name ‘man’ in your head and was always complaining about your guitar playing.

Which, isn’t even bad. You’ve gotten tons of compliments and establishments wanting to book you! You’re great! He just can’t see the talent right in front of his face!

“who the hell are ya callin’  _ little _ ?? i’ll show you a fuckin’  _ little bastard _ , jackass!”

“Yeah, then get your butt over here!!”

… Silence…

Hah. Your neighbor may have a foul mouth, but he was all bark and no bite. Not once had he come over to give you a piece of his mind, or even angrily knocked on your door. He’s not taken one action against you since he’s moved in!

Well. That’s not exactly true.

He sometimes passively aggressively leaves nasty socks (the  _ worst _ smelling ones to exist, you’re sure) on your doorstep.

You’ve never even seen him before.

But by how rank his feet are, you can guess that he’s not very hygienic. The socks he leaves are always ratty and old, too. They’re all stretched out, so you can’t accurately make guesses on his height based on his foot size.

From your side of the wall, his voice is deep and gruff, so you’ve kind of been imagining some huge, buff bald guy who wears leather jackets and steps on puppies.

(Which, honestly, makes it funnier that he only leaves socks on your door)

You plucked out a few more notes without Man complaining. Something was itching at your brain, though.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be this time of day?” You call out, not really expecting a reply. You idly pluck a few more strings, liking the melody… huh…

“fuckin’ hypocrite, what d’  _ ya _ do b’sides sit around and bust people’s ears out?”

“During the day? I sleep, mostly.” You think for a bit, before realizing that’s  _ exactly _ what he said he’s been trying to do. “Shit, man, sorry. Didn’t mean to keep you awake. I’ll shut up.” You’d had more than enough experience not being able to sleep, and it fucking  _ sucked _ . You didn’t really want to be the source of somebody’s sleeplessness.

“...” You heard Man sigh on the other side of the wall, and a ‘thunk’ soon followed. Did he… put his head against the wall. Curiously, you turn off your amp and put your guitar down carefully before leaning up against the wall where you assume he is.

“don’t fuckin’ worry, dick. ‘m already awake.” He settled on.

“Shiiittt…” You groan, “now I feel bad! Did you want me to make you tea or something?”

Man snorted, “heh, ya sound like a fuckin’ pansy. ‘did’ja want me t’ make tea?’… tell ya what, jackass, do i sound like a  _ tea _ guy?”

You shrug, not caring that he can’t see it.

“You never know. I heard Asgore was a tea kinda guy.  _ That _ was surprising.” And it was. You’d never expected the tall, imposing figure of the ex-king of monsterkind to be a teaholic.

There was some scratching… it sounded like nails on something rough…. Was he scratching at the wall…?

“he’s a fuckin’ pansy, too. he likes t’ garden.”

You laughed, “dammnnnn!” You exclaim, “fucking  _ exposed _ ! Ruthless, man. You’re pretty cold hearted, huh?”

This earned a snicker from the other. “buddy, you’ve got  _ no idea _ .”

Well. You didn’t know what  _ that _ was supposed to mean, but it got a short laugh from you, either way. “I bet I don’t…” Wait… did he just say…. “DUDE! Have you met the king??”

“yer really that surprised?”

Uh.  _ Yeah _ . 

That guy had refused meetings with every human reporter around, preferring to steal away in his moody mountain castle and leave his ex-wife to play Queen, despite the fact that she’d originally wanted to be treated like any other monster and open a school.

Those plans had been dashed when she’d had to take over as the ruler of her  _ entire race _ .

“I’m pretty sure ninety-nine point nine percent of meetings with that dude end with death, so  _ yeah _ .” He’d been a child killer, right? Pretty cruel.

But maybe he felt bad. Maybe that’s why he stayed away from everybody else.  _ You’d _ certainly feel rather unworthy of freedom after taking the lives of six kids.

“sounds accurate… “ Man trailed off. “he’s an enemy of a friend of a friend.”

You whistled. Who exactly did this guy  _ know _ ?

“Sounds  _ complicated _ . So, if you’ve got connections, why’re you living  _ here _ with the rest of us poor saps _ ? _ ” Here being the nice but small apartment complex the two of you lived in. You had money, yes - but you were rather stingy. If living in an apartment complex bought you another thirty jobless years, then what did it matter?

“... i ain’t that kinda guy…”

Grinning, you goaded him with the words he’d used on you earlier - 

“ _ Now _ who sounds like a - what did you say?  _ Fuckin’ pansy _ ?”

“s-says the dumbass free exp! how the hell did you make it this long, ya mouthy piece of shit??”

“Pure luck, I think.” You responded honestly. “A lot of staying out of the way. Once you get the hang of it, it’s pretty much second nature.”

“y-yeah… i fuckin’  _ hear _ that…”

“Also a curse or two~” You joked. Honestly, it was true - without the curse that witch had put on you so long ago, you’d have been dead centuries ago.

“heheh,  _ yeah _ !” Man seemed to get a  _ real _ kick out of that one. In your opinion, the joke hadn’t been  _ that _ funny, but hearing  _ him _ laugh triggered your own amusement.

The two of you sat in silence for awhile, after the laughter wore out.

“Sorry again about keeping you up.” You told him. He was actually a pretty lit dude. Great conversation, at least.

“shut it, don’t fuckin’ apologize, jackass. shouldn’tcha ‘ave learned that by now?” Man scolded, though he sounded (was it just your imagination?)  _ fond _ . “‘sides i sleep shitty, anyways. i ain’t workin’ tonight, either. ain’t no  _ skin off my nose _ .”

You felt like there was a joke in there, but you let it be.

“That’s good….” You trailed. “I should be sleeping, too. Guess I thought banging out the chorus to a new song would help.”

“ya call that a  _ song _ ? shit, don’t quit yer  _ day _ job, kid! heheh!”

The pun caught you off guard and managed to wrench a tight laugh out of your chest.

“Hey! I’ll have you know people  _ love _ my music!”

“an’ i  _ love _ lickin’ boots.”

“Then you must be one kinky bitch.”

You broke out into full-belly laughter as Man started sputtering and making choking sounds,  _ loudly _ .

“s-shut it, free exp! I don’t need t’ hear this from city trash like ya!” He screeched.

“‘City trash’... Haven’t heard that one before, I’m not even from the city.” You commented. It was a little odd that he was assuming where you used to live.

“oh…” He mumbled something like ‘could’a sworn’, but you coun’t make it out. “whateva’, where ‘re ya from, then, free exp?”

“The Marshes.” You replied, automatically. The village you’d once lived in was abandoned a long time ago - but the area still had a small town in the region. It was nestled between the mountains and the sea, a brickabrack water marsh that most from Ebott usually referred to as ‘The Marshes.’

You figured he’d have heard of it if he’d lived here for any amount of time.

“that’s a good area.” He said absentmindedly, “calm.”

“Yeah,” You sighed. “It was pretty nice. You ever been?”

He scoffed, “fuckin’  _ duh _ , where the hell else was there to fuckin’  _ go? _ ”

… Weird way of saying it…

“I dunno, it’s kind of out of the way.”

“feels that way, don’t it?”

The more he talks… the more you wonder if you’re talking about the same things. But you have to be, right? There’s no other marshlands for hundreds of miles.

“We could have seen each other, then, maybe.” You say wistfully. It was pretty unlikely, though - you moved out of there over a hundred years ago, so unless this guy was secretly the oldest man alive, there was no way you would have encountered each other in that area.

“mebbe.” The other says tensely. He doesn’t seem too happy about that.

You let the silence sit between the two of you before you pull your legs up to your chest and rest your face on your knees. It’s getting kind of hard to keep your eyes open...

Ah… Mr. Sandman is finally paying you a visit…

“Thanks for the company, man, but I think I’m starting to get tired. Talk to you tomorrow?” You punctuate your question with a yawn.

“prolly not.”

“Well,” You replied, “If you can’t sleep again, knock on the wall and I’ll make you some tea. Sound good? I picked up some ‘Golden Flower’ from the shop the other day. Not the be crude, but that shit’s the fucking bomb.”

“save yer tea fer yerself, jackass. imma coffee guy.”

“Oh. I don’t drink coffee.”

“‘cause yer a  _ flowery _ pansy bitch.”

“Rude. I prefer  _ creative, intuitive, inspirational - “ _

“oh my  _ delta!” _ Man laughs, “ya sure are fulla yerself, huh?”

“Whatever, goodnight. Or afternoon, I guess. Get some fucking rest, you funky little bastard.” You laugh back, standing up to go to your room.

“says the free exp…”

You leave the conversation on that note, for once getting some  _ good _ rest.


	2. there's a kid in the diner and their brother is a flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no sans in this chapter, but you do get to meet frisk and their family :)

You woke up around three hours from sunrise, which left you a few options.

One: go on a quick walk, indulge in the fresh(-ish) city air and maybe hang out at the local 24-hour diner before you were confined back into your apartment for another twelve hours.

Two: binge something on a streaming service and fall back asleep. You’d slept upwards of twenty hours at a time before, there was no one saying you couldn’t do it again.

This option also had the bonus of getting you back on your regular wake/sleep schedule. (Or, as regular as you could really get.)

The third option was to find a quick ‘snack’. It was getting to be about that time, too. Your stomach was twisting with familiar hunger, but it was easily ignorable. You had about another day or so before it got  _ really _ distracting, then awhile after that before you started getting noticeably weaker.

You weighed the options in your head, thinking up the pros and cons of each before you decided to wrap up one and three.

Fresh air and a meal. Two birds with one stone and all.

It shouldn’t be too hard to find someone lurking around the diner to get a quick  _ bite _ from. People had an unnatural attraction to you, anyways.

The phenomena was probably what carried the curse as long as it’s been going on - humans were drawn to the unnatural like moths to a flame, for some reason. As much hate as there was for monsters, before humans even knew of the ones who had resided underground, there were so many young women and men alike you’d met who were all too eager to get up close and personal with the pale stranger with an odd accent.

Your skin was too pale, your eyes were a little too large, your angles had become harder when you’d turned. You got slimmer, courtesy of the painful and long process in which you’d turned. The curse made you beautiful. It made you deadly.

That mix of danger and attractiveness drew others to you on appearance alone, without the use of the mild hypnosis you could initiate using eye contact.

Nowadays, young people were more aware and closed off. They kept their heads down and didn’t look you in the eyes anymore. You understood that they were trying to protect themselves, but it made it so  _ inconvenient _ to get a small drink.

You wouldn’t stoop as low as to stalk dating websites to find a willing partner, mostly out of respect. Not for yourself, but for the other. You didn’t want to pretend that you wanted a relationship just to use them for a quick snack.

You also refused to approach someone first. It seemed so  _ predatory _ to you. Of course, that’s what the curse did. It made you a predator.

However, if someone approaches you at the bar or elsewhere, looking for nothing more than a night of fun, then you didn’t mind munching on them. You never took enough blood for it to be deadly, never left others with the memory of anything else but a fun night. Maybe with a little bit of a kink in their neck.

With the intention to find a willing victim, you had to choose your outfit very carefully. 

It was somewhat difficult, despite how old you were, to find someone who was willing to go after you in public. For this, you blamed your appearance.

You looked like a teenager.

You were turned around the time you hit your mid twenties, and you’d never been able to grow facial hair during that time. Now that your age was eternally locked in place, you never will.

Luckily, you were of average height, and your face (again, thanks to the curse) looked mature), but it was still sometimes difficult to attract people. 

You weren’t particularly muscular, although you attempted to work out regularly. But the fact that you spent a considerable amount of time sleeping wasn’t great for maintaining muscle. It kept you strong, but not much more.

As such, the people who  _ did _ go for you tended to be college students who looked around the same age as you did, so you went for a casual look that matched that energy.

Sweat pants, a form fitting shirt and some clean looking sneakers. You fixed your hair and grinned at your reflection.

_ Perfect. _

The walk to the diner was cold. It was getting to be winter, with the holidays swiftly approaching.

You didn’t mind the cold or the holidays. over the years, you’d been numbed to both.

In the end, you were just going to be shut up in your apartment during the day, only allowed to interact with others under the cover of night.

All while knowing that you were something out of their nightmares.

…

The diner you usually visited came into view not a few minutes later, looking warm and inviting.

It was a small and worn building, but the owners (an elderly couple assisted by their niece and her husband, staffed by one or two waitresses at a time who came and went) took great care of it.

The inside of the building was much nicer. It was clean and homey. It always smelled like tomato soup.

You didn’t much eat anymore (not unless you wanted to lose the contents of your stomach), so usually you only got a cup of tea, but it was a nice sentiment.

Plus, there was bound to be at least a few new faces each time you visited; a never ending supply of willing victims.

When you opened the door, the bell above you chimed and alerted a nearby waitress.

She was blonde and pretty, but you didn’t recognize her. Not that that was particularly uncommon; this place was like a temporary gig. Most waitresses who worked here either married well or moved up on their own.

She grinned at you when you walked in, and you levied a similar expression back at her. No reason to not be polite.

“Hello, dear! Come right in and sit down where ya like, I’m Mary. Can I getcha anything?” She asked, swiftly grabbing a menu to hand you when you sat at a booth near the door.

You gave her the menu back and nodded your head.

“Just a cup of some ginger tea, please.”

“Comin’ right up, sugar!” She turned to scurry to the kitchen, likely to put some water on the heat.

You tapped your fingers on the table and looked around the diner. Disappointingly, there was only an elderly man reading something while drinking coffee at the bar and a twitchy woman with wild hair going to town on a donut across the room.

Oh well.

There was always next time.

It wasn’t but five minutes later that the waitress, Mary, came back out and handed you the mug.

“It’s hot, dear, be careful.” You nodded gratefully.

But like with the cold, you were rather resistant to heat.

Just as she turned to leave again, the bells above the door jingled. You looked over to see a scrawny teen with thick brown hair chopped right below their ears and a giant black sweater with a fat red stripe across the front and way too big shoes walk in. On their back was a dirty, old backpack.

(If you looked closely, it almost seemed like there was something inside of it moving… a dog? Cat?)

There was something odd about them, but you couldn’t put your finger on it. Maybe it was that their eyes were a strange shade that was startlingly close to red. Maybe it was the bandages they were littered in, like they’d fallen into a pit of glass.

Maybe it was the large grin on their face.

What the hell was a kid like them doing in a diner located at the sketchy part of town at three in the morning…?

Mary must have been having the same thoughts.

“You okay, sugar? Need something?”

The kid shook their head.

“No ma’am!” They squeaked. Their grin dropped into something nervous.

Mary continued to stare until you cleared your throat.

You couldn’t watch this kid get grilled any longer.

Plus, you wanted to know if they were in any trouble. They couldn’t have been any older than fourteen.

“That’s just my cousin, Mary.” You told her. “We’re having breakfast together.”

The waitress blinked at you, confused.

“Isn’t it a little early for breakfast?”

You shrugged.

“They have sports before school.”

Mary made a disbelieving sound before turning away again.

“If you say so. I’ll bring you out a menu in a bit, dear.”

As she left, you turned to see the kid giving you a curious look.

You waved them over.

“Well, what are you waiting for,  _ cuz? _ ”

Quickly, they scampered up and took the seat across from you, sliding their back pack to the wall and unzipping it.

To your astonishment, clumps of  _ dirt _ fell out, and up popped a bright yellow flower.

_ With a face. _

It looked at you suspiciously.

_ What? _

“Thanks for covering!” The kid told you, grinning wide again.

“Why does that flower have a face?”

_ “Rude.” _ It spat

It looked like the ones on the container of Golden Flower Tea you’d gotten last week….

_ Oh stars… _

Are  _ all _ of them made from living flowers?!

“This is Flowey,” They explained. “I’m Frisk. He’s my brother.”

“Frisk! You can’t just tell strangers  _ my -  _ I mean  _ our _ names!! You’re going to get us killed!” The flower whined pitifully, sounding like a child. Maybe he was. 

“Okay… Frisk…” You replied, still supremely confused.

It hit you at once that the flower was probably a  _ monster. _ Not a flower. Well, a flower-shaped monster.

Okay.

Weird.

But not crazy.

“Nice to meet you Frisk, Flowey.” You looked at each as you spoke to them.

“Nice to meet you too!” Frisk exclaimed, whipping out their hand for you to shake across the table.

You took the hand in yours, giving it a few shakes.

“So, what are you two kids doing out here all alone? It’s dangerous at this time of night, you know. You need to call someone? A ride?”

“Yes please!” Flowey nearly shouted, eyes wide and hopeful.

“No!” Frisk whined, “I want to have  _ fun! _ ” They turned their odd eyes at you, puffing out their bottom lip. “I snuck out because I wanted to have fun before I had to do boring stuff today! Please don’t take me back! I’ll be good!”

You almost had to laugh at the display, but the point stood that they were still a kid out at a dangerous time of day. Or night? Whatever.

“You could get hurt, Frisk. Plus, it sounds like your brother is scared. I’ll let you use my phone to text your parents, and you can sit here with me in the meantime.”

Frisk pouted some more, but when it was obvious that you weren’t going to change your mind, they pulled a phone out of their pocket.

“I got a phone.” They told you. Frisk typed something up before sending it. They pocketed their phone before fishing around in the pocket of their shorts, looking for something.

It was a little before their face turned white, and they looked back up at you.

“I didn’t bring any money….”

You sighed. “I’ll get you something.”

…

Fifteen minutes later, they were munching on an omelette absolutely  _ covered _ in ketchup, sharing a few bites with Flowey, telling you about their friends and family while they waited for their mom to pick them up.

The lady had apparently had been woken up by the text and was so panicked that she made Frisk call her right after.

You’d shared a few words, given her your location and name, and told her that you’d Watch Frisk while she made her way over.

“You really shouldn’t sneak out anymore, kid.” You told Frisk, watching the way Flowey’s little flower cheeks moved when he ate.

Where did the food go? Down his stem?

“But my mom doesn’t let me do  _ anything _ ,” They told you. “She doesn’t want me getting hurt or blah blah blah. I  _ have  _ to sneak out if I want to do anything.”

“Aww.” You chuckled, “She just loves you, kid. She wants to make sure your safe. Have a chat with her, alright? Sneaking out at night is  _ not _ the way to make her less worried.”

“... Awright.” Frisk conceded as they stuffed their face some more.

As you looked off into the distance, you felt a pulling at your eyelids.

… Shit… you couldn’t have an episode while you watching Frisk and Flowey…

But the tiredness was impossible to ignore; your body was demanding that you went to sleep. You felt so  _ tired. _ Not at all like you’d just slept for fourteen hours.

“... Fuck…” You muttered, rubbing at your eyes.

Well.

You could just close them for a bit, right?

You could keep your mind awake, be aware of the sounds around you. You didn’t have to  _ look _ at Frisk to watch them.

Alright. Okay. You  _ knew _ that was bullshit, but there wasn’t a lot you could do to fight the sudden sleepiness. But you had to.

…

You can… You can fight this….

You can…

…

..

… You were jolted awake by the sound of bells, unaware that you had even fallen asleep, seeing that a large monster had entered the building. She looked a surprising amount like what you remembered about that obscure photo of Asgore that had circulated on the news for a bit after the monsters escaped the Underground and - 

_ Oh shit! _

That’s the fucking  _ queen! _ She was dressed in a long black robe with red and whie detailing -  _ the royal insignia! _

You looked back to Frisk with wide eyes.

“Mom!” They waved happily, grabbing her immediate attention.

Which makes Frisk the… ambassador???

_ What?!  _

“Frisk!” The queen, Toriel, bellowed, rushing over.

She took Frisk’s face in her large, furry paws, turning them over to check for any (new) injuries.

“Thank  _ delta _ you’re okay, child! Do you know what could have happened to you if someone had recognized you?”

Flowey made a plaintive noise, and Toriel let out a scandalized gasp.

“You took your brother here in a  _ backpack? _ Frisk!”

Awkwardly, you watched as Toriel fussed over her kids before she finally noticed your presence. She looked you up and down, assessing, before her yellow and red eyes finally relaxed.

“Thank you, child, for watching these rascals.”

You squeaked. Composer completely lost at the prospect of meeting the  _ queen of fucking monsters! _

“Y-You know, it’s nothing… that’s… um. It’s fine. They’re, uh, angels?”

The large woman chuckled, covering her snout with a clawed paw.

“Oh, my child, there’s no need to lie. I know how much trouble these two can stir up.”

Frisk’s head popped up excitedly, “It’s true!”

“Well, they were good. So. Um. No problem.” You said stiffly.

From there, you exchanged contact information with Toriel, who wanted to make you a pie to thank you for your good deeds  _ (a fucking  _ pie! _ From the  _ queen! _ ) _ , and waved them off as they left.

By that time, it was already almost time for the sun to start rising, so you hurried home after paying for your drink and Frisk’s meal, still completely star struck.

_ The queen! _

You were so wrapped up in your own thoughts that you didn’t even notice the sound of your neighbor slamming the door of his apartment an hour later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))
> 
> heya!! random chapter update, probably not going to be one for another long time. just got inspired for it out of the blue ;)
> 
> come visit [my tumblr](https://beanniebenn.tumblr.com) or take a look at some of my other works if you'd like :D

**Author's Note:**

> hey.... so.....
> 
> if you're familiar with some of my other works *cough cough shameless plug*
> 
> [Hundred Bad Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314894/chapters/48163000)
> 
> and
> 
> [I'ts All Bones, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084126/chapters/40175081)
> 
>   
then you know that my laptop decided to be a piece of garbage and i'm relying on pre-written chapters to post right now... except... i don't have any pre-written chapters for my main fic, iabb...
> 
> i felt a little bad since i was supposed to update yesterday, so i dug around for a wip somewhere to post and found this!!
> 
> i'm telling you guys right now that i won't have a regular schedule for this since it'll have been my 7th active fic,,,,,, so,,,,,, just enjoy. once i finish some of my short stories, i'll probs have more time for this ^^


End file.
